La mer- a tail from the sea
by cameryn barnes
Summary: Have you ever wanted a mermaid story beyond just one main character? Now is your chance! Enter your mermaid characters now! Boys AND girls needed!
1. Chapter 1

So this is a new story I wanted to try! Its about mermaids duh! haha! anyway if you would like to enter a mermaid, please fill this out:

Name:

Age:

gender:

Hair color:

eye color:

tail color:

any powers:

skin color:

other talents:


	2. Flatlands

These next few chapters will be pretty much getting the feelings of the characters we have. Now, read and enjoy, but also, if you're thinking about entering a character, please refer to the words after the chapter, I have an announcement to make about names and other things.

* * *

Chapter 1- Flatlands

~Morgan Laide~

I walked along the beach as the sun rose. My purple hair blew in the light breeze. I breathed in the salty air. I loved mornings like this.

I ran into the inviting waves, diving beyond the shore. My long purple tail fanned out behind me, pushing me through the water quickly so I could explore the nearby reefs.

I ran my eyes over the coral and colorful fish. I was looking for something in particular. A jade shell that I had heard about in these reefs. I had been wanting one for some time and I vowed to come to these exact reefs to find one, then I planned to move on.

I spotted a green shell, just the thing I wanted. I reached out to get it and a flash of white stole my shell. I looked up just in time to see a guy with a blue tail throw me a mischievous smile and he turned, with the shell and swam off. I blew bubbles out and swam after him. I was now about eight feet behind him. I was going to get my shell back.

I followed him all the way back to the beach I came from. He swam up under a dock and slowly pulled himself out of the water and onto the dry rocks. He sat there until his tail dried and he turned back into a human.

He ran off of the rocks and onto the land, throwing my shell up into the air like a lucky penny while I watched from the water. I dove under and made my way over to the rocks. I mimicked the boy's movements, placing myself on the rocks and drying back into my legs and clothes.

I ran onto land, into a throng of people near the beach. It was still summer vacation and they were all enjoying their time out of school. _Oh my gosh! Where did that stupid boy go?!_

* * *

I just wanted to say sorry for such a delay in posting this first chapter, like I said I went back to school and had no time to write it. It will be slow in updates but they will be here whenever they can, your best bet is to favorite the story or me so you can get updates about when the new chapters will be here.

Now, I want to take the time to thank all of you for entering, I will still be accepting entries, you can make as many characters as you would like. Though there are a few names I would love you to stay away from:

Morgan

Taylor

Lily

Caroline

Jessica

Aria

King

Luna

Rain

Claire

Dante

Alice

Senri

Shay

and Adrian

Failure to heed my warning above will result in your characters name being changed. I will already have to do that because we have 2 Lilys so one will be changed, I'm sorry but people will be confused if they hear 2 of them at once.

Thanks to Mergana Pendragon for the entry of Morgan! :) much love to you guys for entering!


	3. On Holiday

Chapter 2- On Holiday

~Taylor Henderson~

I wasn't born a mermaid. I guess you could say it was fate. See I loved the ocean way before all of this stuff happened.

I didn't even know what made it happen. All I remember hearing was singing, seeing the full moon reflected in the water of my bathroom sink and then everything got hazy. The next day, I woke up in the bathtub. Then I had a tail the color of purple and dark blue.

See, it's not easy being a mermaid. Obviously! High school is no walk in the park. Water is everywhere. That means it is easier to transform.

I go to Seaside High with 3000 other students waiting to learn. And expose my secret! It seemed like as soon as I got my new powers and tail I had to avoid water much more. I didn't realize how much water I came into contact with until I had to start avoiding it. It was so hard! It seemed like I transformed at least once a day!

That's why I was glad when the summer finally came. Then I wouldn't have to make sure my secret wasn't out.

Then my parents demanded I get a job.

I hated the idea. Why should I get a job? Isn't the summer meant for sleeping in? Obviously they didn't think so.

So I made my way to the local café that served coffee and sandwiches. And I got a job.

I waited tables and took orders all for a couple of dollars a day. I figured at least it would keep me busy for the summer and I would have some money to throw around or save up for college.

I rode a bike to work everyday to keep in shape. It was fun to ride around and see the ocean on my way to work everyday.

When I got to work, I began working around the tables, taking orders and cleaning them as people left. It kept me busy.

I set down a cup of iced coffee for one snobby girl and she shrieked at me.

"What is this?!" She screamed, looking from me to the cup and back again.

"Well, that's an iced coffee, what you ordered" I said, standing taller.

"I did not order this! Ew! Take it back! Now!" She screamed. She picked up the coffee and threw it at me. It burst all over my clothes and my body. I screamed in shock and ran into the bathroom, closing the door just as soon as my tail appeared.

Well I'll be here for awhile. I thought.

* * *

I would love to thank all of you guys for hanging in another 2 weeks for this update. Please don't lose hope, I will TRY so hard! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter.

I would love to thank XxXSnowmanXxX for entering Taylor!

If you want to enter a character please stay away from these names:

Morgan

Taylor

Olivia

Caroline

Jessica

Aria

King

Luna

Rain

Claire

Dante

Alice

Senri

Shadow

Lily

Adrian

Jana

Aidren


	4. This Is Home

Chapter 3- This is home

~Olivia Smith~

"So Olivia, what are you doing this weekend?" my friend Margo asked as we walked down to the local mall.

"Well, I'm actually going out of town with my parents." I replied, avoiding eye contact.

"You know, I realized I have never met your parents! When will that happen? And when are you getting a boyfriend?" Margo asked.

"Wow someone's asking a lot of questions today! Maybe you can meet my parents when we get back this weekend" I lied.

She nodded and we parted ways. _Too bad I may not be coming back. _I thought to myself as I walked down the street.

For the past few months I had come to the shores of this wonderful town. My parents were the average Joes of our pod and I wanted something new. I was tired of the boring old stuff! So I left for land! As usual, my mother and father warned me that it wouldn't be what I thought it was. Don't all parents do that? Now, I had came to the big decision to travel back home, with my head hung low and in shame. I would have to admit they were right.

I had to work myself crazy to keep up with the bills humans had to pay! It was outrageous! I was tired of working so hard. I was ready to be home.

I walked all the way to the ocean's shore. Once again, I was back here. On the other side of the ocean. Reversing my fate back to where it was supposed to be. People always say that if you veer off course, that fate will always get you back to where you're supposed to be. Did I believe that? I wasn't sure yet.

I slowly walked into the oncoming waves, my blue tail appearing immediately. It felt so good to be back in the ocean again. I began swimming toward the moon pool off the coast I had heard about from my friends back home. They had told me about the yummy foods I could find there. I guess they knew I could be coming back home soon and they felt I needed to know so I could rest when I needed to on my way back.

I made my way through the medium opening in the cave, deep under water. A few stingrays and sharks drifted by me. I wasn't scared of them. The only mermaids that get attention from the sea animals are the new ones. I had been a mermaid since birth.

I gathered some shells full of muscles and surfaced so I could eat them as I rested.

Before I could react, bubbles began to surface and a boy came up with them. His bare chest was shinning with the salty water and his light blue tail flicked under him occasionally.

"Uh, I'm sorry to intrude! Who are you? I didn't know there were new mermaids around here!" He seemed to blush and he tried to swim out the way he came.

"No! Don't leave! My name is Olivia, what's yours? I'm not all that new around here I was actually leaving for home." I said, regretfully.

"My name is Adrian! By the way, why don't we get to know each other over dinner? I know those aren't all that much to eat" he was talking about the muscles in my hands. I nodded and threw them back into the water. He grabbed my hand and we swam back to the shore. _Maybe I could stay a little longer?_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to **_h2omermaidforever **_for entering Olivia! Just so you guys know, characters are still welcome just check out the list (look at last chapter!) or if the name you want is unavailable, I'll tell you! And once again thanks for sticking with me! I know I'm taking forever! But things have been pretty crazy this month! _**

**_Sadly, my grandmother passed away the 1st of this month and things haven't stopped running and running. I haven't had much time! I promise you as soon as I can (and it's getting better now) I'll get on a more frequent schedule. _**

**_The other thing is school! It's my 11th grade year and I am taking some serious college classes and maintaining a good GPA and grade overall is been taking a lot of energy and time. So that's also a thing going on._**

**_Finally, I have a social life! I know! Normally I don't do a whole lot of stuff like that but I'm realizing how much things get taken advantage of, so I'm enjoying it all while I can! _**

**_If you want to talk to me personally, here are a few places:_**

**_email: carmiegrace _**

**_tumblr: lilac spectrum_**

**_here: PM!_**

**_THANKS AND I'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME!_**


	5. Power

Chapter 4- Power

~Caroline Lu~

I walked down the street to the town's local library. Several cars full of highschoolers passed by me, cat calling out the windows. Summer vacation. When everyone seems to think it's time to get wild.

The reason why I'm walking instead of riding to the library is that my mother thinks it's wrong to sit around and do nothing all summer.

Every Summer, I spend alot of time at the library getting books on my list to read. It's out of habit that I always get to the library as soon as school let's out to get all the good ones before everyone else.

I walked into the old library and instantly smelled the smell of old pages in ancient books. I loved that smell. I never got tired of that smell.

I carried my long list of the books I wanted and I headed up the old wooden stairs to the top floor of the library.

"May I help you?" an older woman called out to me as I passed her.

"No, I think I've got it" I replied with a smile.

I walked further and further into the seemingly endless pile of books. The musty old book smell got stronger as I ventured further.

I scanned the shelves for the book I wanted. It seemed to be lost among all the old titles of books up here. Ragged spines stuck out at all angles.

I never found the book I wanted that day, but I did find something that would change my life forever.

It was one of the books that had to be old but looked like it was in excellent condition. It had a spine that shimmered. That's what caught my attention from the start. I tilted my head to the side. The spine read _Spells and Modern Day Magic_.

I flipped through the book and laughed to myself. _This could be funny to try, why not?_ I skipped out the library without getting any of the books I had originally came for.

I jogged all the way home. I was excited to try the new spells out to see if magic could really exist.

When I opened the front door, I realized the house was quiet. Everyone was out. _Perfect_. I figured that quietness and alone time would help me with the spells. Maybe being alone would help make the spells come true.

I sat the book down on my vanity and opened the book to a random page number. I scanned over the ingredients and started shuffling around the house to get everything I needed.

Ingredients:

One necklace, bracelet, ring, or charm of some sort that will contain the magic you are about to use.

A bowl of warm water.

Sea salt

The spell

Instrustions:

Pour a handfull of sea salt into the warm water. Make sure your charm is secure on your body. Once you get this power, you must not take it off. If you take it off, you will lose the power of the mermaids. You must chant the spell three times while touching the water, after you are done chanting, dispose of the water and resume your normal life.

The spell:

I call upon the goddesses and the gods of sea,

To make me what I've always truly wanted to be.

Give me my powers as soon as you can,

So I can be where the water meets the sand.

A mermaid is what I wish,

Half woman, half fish.

I took a deep breath and followed the spell.

A few seconds ticked by but nothing happened. Maybe it takes time?

"Caroline, are you home?" I heard my mother call from downstairs.

"Yes what is it?" I asked.

"We're going out to eat tonight, you ready?" she replied.

"I'm coming" I said and I grabbed a small jacket to wear out.

Later, when we got back I was super tired. I told my family I was going to shower and go to bed early.

I slipped into the steaming water and I felt a strange tugging sensation. Then my legs were gone! I had a fish tail!

I looked at it, running my hands along the scales, not believing it was true. _Oh right! The spell! I almost forgot!_

The shower head immediatly turned on and I held up my hands to protect my body from the water. A jelly like substance fell over me. I stopped holding my hands up and the shower turned off completely.

Several days went by that these strange new things happened. I walked back to the library to give the devilish book back. The same lady before gave me a strange look when I handed over the book.

"Child, tell me you haven't used this book" she asked.

"I have, but I want no more part of it ma'am" I replied with an embarassed blush. She seemed to be staring into my soul.

"My name is Madelaine. I _know _what you are, and I know how to help, please come with me, I've helped many boys and girls that are" she leaned in and lowered her voice to a whisper "mermaids and mermen".

* * *

Thanks to elysa-lu for entering Caroline. This chapter would have been up earlier today if the site wasn't acting weird. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed, characters are still welcome! Boys especially I'm trying to get couples together but boys are rare here haha!


End file.
